La pomme était véreuse
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Des fois, une simple chose vous fait faire les choses en grand. Dragon, lui, avait une pomme. Et la pomme était véreuse. Ou comment d'une petite graine, un homme ramasse les fruits. (petite vision du monde selon Zuzu, tout ça à partir d'une phrase toute bête)


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Voici un OS assez long sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup même si pour le moment on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu. Voici voilà, roulement de tambour messieurs dames, Monkey D. Dragon !

Il faut savoir que cet OS est venu de la phrase de titre. Tout est parti de cette simple phrase sortie à presque 2h du matin avec mon exécradorable petite soeur et je peux vous assurer que c'était folklo... Et puis, je suis dans une phase de besoin absolu de liberté, d'air et de renouveau. Alors, ça me fait du bien de partager ça avec vous. Parce que, pour moi, Dragon est certainement le perso le plus libre de One Piece.

Comme je ne suis pas les scans mais l'anime, il y a peut-être des petites incohérences mais je ne pense pas. Je préfère prévenir. Léger spoil post deux ans, pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop avancés sur Dressrosa. Voilà, voilà. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

L'univers de One Piece et ses personnages si charismatiques sont d'Eiichiro Oda.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>La pomme était véreuse<strong>

**...**

La pomme était véreuse. Il le savait, il le sentait. Il fallait juste savoir de quel côté.

**…**

Assis sur des chaises bancales, les clients du bar regardent l'étranger entrer sans rien dire. Dans le silence, seul le bourdonnement des mouches se fait entendre. Le bar est crade, mal odorant et les rares clients doivent être des habitués ou des gars paumés. Des cadavres de rats jonchent le sol et des cafards traversent en courant le carrelage. L'étranger s'assied sur l'un des tabourets rongés du bar et demande une bière. Le tenancier, un type grand et trapu auquel il manque quelques dents, le sert en le fixant d'un œil mauvais. L'étranger n'y prête pas attention. La chope est fendue et la bière est tiède. Il la boit d'un trait sans se plaindre, sans rien dire. Le silence dans le bar est pesant, lourd, désagréable. L'étranger repose sa chope vide sur le comptoir, laisse une poignée de pièce et sort, sans se retourner.

La ville est pareille au bar : sale, vide et silencieuse. Une odeur de putréfaction plane constamment et lorsqu'il pleut, tout devient gadoue et personne ne sort le nez dehors. Mais aujourd'hui, pas de pluie, pas même un petit nuage. Le soleil est écrasant et l'odeur de pourriture de la ville est encore plus difficile à supporter. L'étranger avance sous le soleil de plomb, le visage neutre et impassible. Sur son passage, les rares habitants se planquent dans leurs taudis. Il en a marre. Il est fatigué.

Il plonge la main dans sa poche et en sort une pomme. Le fruit est moche, cabossé, la couleur n'est pas engageante et l'état avancé de maturité ne donne franchement pas envie d'y planter ne serait-ce qu'une canine. Pourtant, Dragon n'hésite pas et mord dans le fruit. La pomme craque sous l'assaut des dents, un morceau juteux s'en détache. Dragon le mâche avec lenteur pour ne pas se laisser tenter par l'envie de vomir. Il avale sa bouchée et croque à nouveau dans le fruit. Il n'a pas arrêté de marcher, passant au milieu des habitations sans même les voir. Lorsqu'il se retrouve à nouveau devant la mer, il s'arrête. Il a terminé sa pomme.

En soupirant, Dragon lance le trognon et se dirige vers une pauvre barque, celle qu'il a laissée en arrivant. Sans aucun regret, il monte dans la petite embarcation, attrape les rames et s'éloigne de cette ville portuaire aussi morte qu'un cimetière.

Dragon aurait aimé vivre dans un monde meilleur. Un monde où les enfants naîtraient sans connaître la faim, la peur, la misère. Un monde où les hommes n'auraient pas besoin de se battre pour un bout de pain ou un toit. Un monde où les femmes ne pleureraient pas la perte d'un mari parti gagner trois sous bien trop loin de sa maison. Dragon rêve d'un monde idéal. Seul sur sa barque au milieu de l'océan, il soupire en regardant le ciel. Un monde idéal est impossible, irréalisable. Pourtant, il a envie d'essayer, il a envie de changer ce monde qui le révulse.

Il est jeune mais il a déjà compris beaucoup de choses, il a vu des injustices, il a connu des misères. Il est jeune mais il a compris que le monde est une grosse pomme. Et il sait que la pomme est véreuse. Il suffit de trouver de quel côté.

De sa poche, il sort une autre pomme. Plus rouge, plus ronde, plus brillante, le fruit a l'air appétissant. D'une autre de ses poches, Dragon sort un canif. Il sort la lame et avec ce couteau, il sépare la pomme en quatre.

- D'un côté les civils. D'un autre côté les pirates. Et puis la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial.

En posant les quartiers sur le sol de sa barque, quelques pépins s'échappent.

- Et les Dragons Célestes, foutus Dragons Célestes, qui se mettent absolument où ils veulent.

De ses gros doigts crevassés par le sel de la mer, Dragon prend les pépins et les plantent un peu partout. Il se met à rire.

- Et bien ! Il est beau ce monde ! Des civils, des soldats de la Marine, des officiers du Gouvernement, des pirates et des imbéciles, avec un "D" majuscule, dans les quatre entités. Quel beau bazar ! Et pourquoi pas des civils officiant pour le Gouvernement, hein ?! Ou des pirates dans la Marine, pendant qu'on y est ! Le comble.

Il soupire et s'allonge dans sa barque, faisant doucement tanguer l'embarcation.

- La pomme est véreuse, déclare-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Il suffit juste de savoir de quel côté.

Il se redresse et contemple le fruit. Il prend le quartier des civils qu'il croque en une bouchée, recrachant trois pépins.

- La pomme est véreuse, se répète-t-il. La pomme est véreuse…

À présent, sur le sol de sa barque, il n'y a plus que trois quartiers. Celui de la Marine, celui du Gouvernement Mondial et celui des pirates. Il sait que les civils sont corrompus depuis des siècles car les gens simples se manipulent comme des marionnettes. Mais il sait également que le ver n'est pas là.

- Mettre le ver au milieu des civils ne servirait à rien, raisonne Dragon à voix haute. Les civils sont trop bêtes pour savoir à quel point leur nombre est une force. Je les ai mangés. Mais désormais, ma pomme n'a plus que trois quartiers. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si les civils sont incapables de se remuer contre le ver, moi je vais le faire.

Seul au milieu de l'océan, dans sa barque fine comme une brindille, Dragon vient de planter la première graine de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

**…**

Assis sur une souche d'arbre à l'orée d'une forêt surplombant une falaise, Dragon mange une pomme. Il croque dans le fruit juteux et mâche consciencieusement ses bouchées. Les alentours sont tranquilles. Les criquets se sont mis à chanter leur mélodie, cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis. Au loin, Dragon entend des loups.

Dans son dos, il y a des hommes allongés dans des couvertures, endormis dans l'air glacial de la nuit. Ils ne sont pas nombreux mais ce sont ses hommes. Dragon sourit en jetant le trognon de sa pomme au loin sur le côté. Le regard fixé en contrebas, il n'a pas sommeil. À ses pieds, la falaise chute jusqu'à un drôle de bastion entouré d'eau. C'est une immense base de la Marine et c'est sur cette forteresse que Dragon a jeté son dévolu. Toute la journée, il l'a passée au couvert des arbres avec son équipe à observer l'organisation des soldats, à décrypter leurs messages, à tenter de comprendre les moindres de leurs gestes. Et si ses hommes ont eu l'impression de perdre leur temps, Dragon en a beaucoup appris.

Un bruissement dans son dos le fait sursauter. Il n'a pas peur de ses hommes, il a confiance en eux. Il a juste été surpris. Un grand gaillard se lève et s'étire. Il s'approche de lui, sortant une pomme de sa poche.

- La pomme est véreuse, assure Dragon avant que son compagnon n'ouvre la bouche. Il faut juste savoir de quel côté.

L'homme s'arrête et observe le fruit qu'il a dans la main. Zut alors, lui qui avait faim. Dragon tend la main en posant son regard sur son compagnon.

- Donne-moi cette pomme.

- Je ferais mieux de la jeter. Tu viens de me dire qu'elle est véreuse.

- C'est une image, Ivankov…

Le dénommé Ivankov, un type à l'allure androgyne plus qu'équivoque, pose le fruit dans la main tendue. Dragon sort d'une de ses poches un canif. À l'aide de ce couteau, il découpe la pomme. Mais au lieu de la partager en deux, comme l'imagine son compagnon, Dragon la découpe en quatre parts inégales et ramasse quelques pépins.

- D'un côté les pirates, de l'autre la Marine, déclare-t-il en mettant de côté deux morceaux de taille semblable. Et puis, le Gouvernement Mondial.

Ce morceau est plus gros. Ivankov demande :

- Et le petit bout ?

- C'est nous.

- Nous avons l'air insignifiant…

- Nous le sommes. Pour le moment, souffle Dragon.

Il place des pépins un peu partout en expliquant que se sont les Dragons Célestes. Il soupire, laisse couler un silence et, devant l'air perplexe de son ami, il explique :

- Le monde est une grosse pomme, Iva. Et la pomme est véreuse. Il suffit juste de savoir de quel côté.

- Les pirates ? Avec ce gars, Gol D. Roger, en tête de liste, ils font un carnage monstre !

Dragon secoue la tête.

- Je n'ai pas encore assez d'éléments. La piraterie n'a pas encore atteint son heure de gloire. Alors que la Marine…

- Le ver serait là ? demande Ivankov en désignant le bastion à ses pieds. Eurk !

- Le ver n'est pas ici même, il est infiltré un peu partout. Manipulation des puissants sur les plus faibles, investigations douteuses, dossiers non résolus… La Marine regorge de petits éléments qui doucement se mettent en place. Un jour, tu verras Iva, la Marine sera corrompue. Elle sera obligée de pactiser avec les pirates, de se plier à d'autres volontés. Elle craindra, elle nous craindra. Pour le moment, elle se satisfait de sa toute puissance mais patience. Dans quelques années, la Marine ne sera plus qu'un champ de ruine sur lequel les soldats eux-même déposeront leurs bombes.

- J'avoue ne pas te suivre, Dragon.

- Tu verras Iva, tu verras.

D'un geste ample, il se lève et se détourne pour aller se coucher auprès de ses hommes. Ivankov hausse les épaules et entreprend de manger la pomme découpée. Marine corrompue ou pas, il a faim, zut ! Il fourre dans sa grande bouche le morceau de pomme du gouvernement, le plus gros. Il le mâche avec attention, recrachant quelques pépins. Puis, il engloutit le morceau des pirates et celui de ses compagnons. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il avale celui de la Marine et qu'un pépin lui reste en travers de la gorge qu'Ivankov comprend.

Entouré de quelques hommes à l'orée d'une forêt, Dragon vient de verser un peu d'eau sur les pousses fragiles de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

**…**

Le navire est calme et plongé dans le noir, c'est la nuit. Ancré dans une crique déserte, le navire est parfaitement silencieux. Après l'agitation qui a eut lieu toute la journée, Dragon trouve presque que s'en est effrayant. Le petit garçon qu'il a recueilli s'avère être un sacré petit monstre. Ni Ivankov, ni le médecin, ni personne à bord ne s'est pas fait frapper ou mordre par le gamin. Personne sauf Dragon. Parce qu'il a habilement évité les accès de colère du garnement. Ce soir, toute son équipe s'est assoupie et certains ronflent. Le navire s'est enfin endormi.

Accoudé au bastingage, Dragon observe les flots s'agiter mollement contre la coque de son navire. Soudain, il se redresse et s'éloigne en silence. Tout le monde dort sur son navire. Tout le monde sauf un gamin d'une dizaine d'année.

Dragon frappe deux coups à la porte et ouvre. Le gamin a passé sa journée à se cacher et à prendre les hommes de bord par surprise, leur filant des coups de latte sur la tête ou leur mordant les mollets. À présent, il est épuisé et pleurniche, allongé sur son lit. Dragon referme la porte derrière lui. Il a pris une pomme en passant dans la cuisine. Lentement, il sort de sa poche son canif et entreprend de découper le fruit en quartiers égaux. Il s'est installé à une chaise près la table de chevet à côté du lit.

- Sortez de ma chambre, soupire le garçon entre deux sanglots. Je ne veux voir personne.

Dragon ne répond pas. Il essuie son couteau et le ramasse. Puis, il réunit les pépins dans un coin.

- Le monde est une grosse pomme, déclare-t-il de sa grosse voix. Avec quatre quartiers équivalents. Il en a fallu du temps pour équilibrer tout ça.

- Le monde est une grosse pomme ? réplique le gamin en se tournant légèrement.

- Oui et la pomme est véreuse. Il suffit juste de savoir de quel côté.

Dragon regarde fixement le fruit découpé en attendant que le garnement se décide. Mais il ne bouge pas. Peut-être est-il un peu effrayé. Après tout, il n'a que 10 ans et vient de vivre un épisode particulièrement traumatisant.

- Dis-moi Sabo. Sais-tu où se cache le ver ?

Le gamin s'assied sur son lit et se tourne face à l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie. Il le regarde pendant de longues minutes avant d'oser parler.

- Ce sont les nobles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils privent la liberté des autres.

- Lorsque tu parles des nobles, demande Dragon, tu veux nommer les Dragons Célestes ?

- Oui, crache Sabo.

Dragon sourit et plonge son regard dans celui du garçon.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne réponse. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

- Alors où est le ver, monsieur ?

Le révolutionnaire ne sourit plus et montre la pomme du doigt.

- Les pirates, la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial, désigne-t-il en mettant les quartiers côte à côte.

- Et celui là ? demande Sabo en pointant du doigt le dernier quartier.

- C'est nous. Et le ver est quelque part mais attention, il se cache bien et peut même prendre différentes formes.

- Ton histoire est bizarre, monsieur.

- Ivankov t'a pourtant dit et répéter de m'appeler Dragon, Sabo.

Le garçon baisse la tête.

- Dans quel quartier voudrais-tu être ?

- Les pirates ! s'exclame Sabo. Je veux être un pirate.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre les deux. Le garçon fronce les sourcils.

- Le ver est chez les pirates ?

- Le ver est peut-être là mais ce n'est que le bout de sa queue, à la manière d'un iceberg dont on ne voit que la surface immergée. Depuis la mort du Roi des pirates, le ver est passé par ici mais ce n'est pas là qu'il est le plus dangereux. Les pirates sont des êtres corrompus par nature, ils ne le deviennent pas. Rien qu'en portant le nom "pirate", un homme se corrompt.

Sabo fait la moue.

- Ce portrait des pirates ne me plait pas, Dragon. Un pirate, c'est un homme libre qui vit de ce que la vie lui apporte !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Sabo. Je veux simplement que tu comprennes que le ver n'est pas chez les pirates.

- Pourtant, il y a des pirates dans la Marine. C'est Ivankov qui me l'a dit. Il y a même Kuma qui est chez nous également ! C'est lui le ver ?

- Le ver est plus vicieux que ça.

Dragon donne le quartier de la Marine pour que Sabo le mange. Lui-même, il avale celui du Gouvernement Mondial.

- Il y a des pirates dans la Marine, il des agents du gouvernement un peu partout, il y a des Dragons Célestes qui mettent leur nez dans les affaires de la Marine. Un jour, Sabo, les pirates s'allieront, ils combattront des forces bien plus hautes qu'eux. Un jour, Sabo, la Marine ne pourra plus contrôler les machinations qu'elle cache. Un jour, Sabo, la vérité apparaîtra au grand jour. Mais pour cela, il faut du temps, de la patience, de la sérénité et surtout, il faut beaucoup de courage.

Dragon se lève, avale le quartier de pomme correspondant à son équipe et déclare avant de sortir :

- La pomme est véreuse, Sabo. Il suffit juste de savoir de quel côté.

Une fois seul, le garçon mange le dernier morceau de pomme. C'est celui des pirates, il l'a retenu. Il suppose même que Dragon en a fait exprès. Avant de le mettre dans sa bouche, Sabo enlève tous les pépins et les morceaux un peu durs du trognon puis, il met le tout dans sa petite bouche. Une fois qu'il a avalé, il regarde ce qu'il reste. Et dans sa tête, ses méninges intègrent l'idée.

Allongé dans un lit de fortune au fond d'un gros navire, Dragon vient de mettre un peu d'engrais au pied des racines de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

**…**

Dans le bureau, le bruit est assourdissant. Bruit de papier froissé, bruit de voix, bruit de tasse, bruit de pas, bruit d'escargophone… Une cacophonie de sons en tout genre. Assis dans un grand fauteuil, Dragon n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur la tâche simple qui est de lire la lettre qu'on vient de lui apporter. Toute cette agitation le stresse. Alors, lentement, il se lève, prend une pomme dans la panière de fruits et sort. Il déambule un instant dans les couloirs en jouant avec le fruit rouge et bien rond. Soudain, il ouvre une porte sur sa droite et atterris dans une petite pièce.

Une jeune femme est assise dans un coin, près d'une table où sont entreposés des tas de livres qu'elle lit dans un silence presque religieux. Dragon traverse la pièce sans la regarder. Il l'a vue tressaillir à son entrée mais elle n'a pas relevé la tête. Il se poste à la fenêtre et regarde au dehors. Tout à sa contemplation, il croque dans sa pomme.

Lorsque le fruit est terminé, il ouvre la fenêtre pour lancer le trognon et referme aussitôt. La femme demande :

- Une autre pomme, Dragon ?

- Volontiers, déclare l'intéressé en s'approchant d'elle.

Une main sortie de nulle part lui tend le fruit.

- Merci, Nico Robin.

Elle sourit, sans même daigner lever les yeux de son ouvrage. D'une de ses poches, Dragon sort un canif et découpe le fruit. Sur la table, près des livres, il aligne les quatre morceaux égaux.

- La pomme est véreuse. Il suffit juste de savoir de quel côté.

D'étonnement, l'archéologue relève la tête.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le monde est comme cette pomme, Nico Robin. Les pirates, la Marine, le Gouvernement Mondial, nous. La pomme est véreuse.

- Il suffit juste de déterminer quel est le quartier corrompu ?

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, souffle Dragon.

Il place les pépins sur les différents morceaux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les Dragons Célestes. Ils sont partout. Comme le ver.

- Vous avez votre réponse alors.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, Nico Robin. Regardez. Les pirates sont là. Mais il y a des pirates chez nous, il y a des pirates dans la Marine. La Marine est là et vous avez vu les effets de la guerre de Marine Ford ?

- Quelqu'un a mis un pétard dans la pomme.

Dragon se met à rire.

- Pas tout à fait. Ce n'est pas "quelqu'un" qui a mis un pétard dans cette pauvre pomme.

- Le ver ? demande la jeune femme.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Le ver est trop malin pour cela. C'est la Marine elle-même qui a fait sauter son propre quartier. Mais la Marine n'est pas un problème, je savais que ça se terminerait ainsi.

- Vous sous-entendez que le ver n'est pas dans la Marine ?

Le révolutionnaire engouffre son quartier de pomme et le mâche consciencieusement avant de répondre :

- Je le sais depuis longtemps. La pomme est véreuse. Et le ver est partout.

- Le problème est épineux, souffle l'archéologue en prenant le quartier des pirates pour le croquer par petits bouts.

- Pourquoi vous mangez-vous ?

L'archéologue hausse les épaules.

- Les pirates sont véreux. Quand il y a un problème, la Marine en conclut toujours que c'est de notre faute. Cependant, la Marine est certainement plus véreuse que les pirates.

- Les pirates sont des hommes libres, c'est pour cela qu'ils paraissent véreux, soupire Dragon. La Marine est trop à l'étroit dans ses règlements voilà pourquoi certains membres se corrompent. Mais le problème ne vient pas de là.

- Alors, d'où vient-il ? demande Robin.

Dragon prend le quartier de la Marine, en retire les pépins et le fait disparaître dans sa bouche. Il n'y a plus qu'un quartier sur la table.

- Le Gouvernement Mondial, souffle l'archéologue en frissonnant. Pourquoi eux ?

- Et pourquoi pas. Les secrets qu'ils gardent sont historiques, les mensonges qu'ils délivrent sont homériques, les membres qui le composent sont maléfiques. Pourtant, ils sont garants de la Justice Absolue, de la paix dans le monde. Et c'est peut-être sous cet aspect de bienfaisance que le ver a creusé son trou.

- Non, assure Robin. Vous faîtes fausse route. Le Gouvernement Mondial est vu ainsi par les civils, les gens à qui on ne reproche rien. Dès qu'on devient bandit, dès qu'on ne rentre pas dans les cadres préétablis, le Gouvernement devient la figure du mal. Je suis corrompue, Dragon, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Alors, où est le ver ?

Un silence s'écoule, pesant, assourdissant. Le révolutionnaire fait un demi-sourire.

- Vous verrez, Nico Robin. Vous n'avez pas encore assez vécu pour le comprendre, vous n'avez pas assez de recul pour le voir, le ver. La pomme est véreuse et le ver est partout. Il suffit d'être suffisamment grand pour entourer le monde de chaque côté et le ver sera pris au piège. Mais pas tout de suite, Nico Robin. Non, pas tout de suite.

Lentement, Dragon se lève, fait glisser les pépins dans la paume de sa main et se rend à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvre et lance les pépins dehors. Puis, il referme la fenêtre et sort, sans rien ajouter. Robin n'a rien perdu de son petit manège. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule dans la pièce, elle pose son regard sur le dernier quartier de pomme, celui du Gouvernement Mondial. En souriant, elle le prend et le met dans sa bouche. Un jour oui, mais pas tout de suite.

Assis à nouveau dans son grand fauteuil à lire sa fameuse lettre, Dragon vient de ramasser les premiers fruits de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

**…**

Il le savait, il l'a toujours su. La pomme est véreuse et le ver est partout. Pourtant, il n'a pas peur. Il a des hommes de confiance, il a des contacts disséminés dans le monde, il a fait son chemin à travers les tunnels du ver. Le monde est secoué de violents tremblements. Marine Ford est tombé, la Marine s'effrite, les pirates s'allient, les Grands Corsaires tombent, les Empereurs se terrent, le Gouvernement sévit, les civils ont peur. Assis dans son grand fauteuil, devant son grand bureau sur lequel sont posés un escargophone silencieux et une feuille blanche, Dragon mange une pomme. Il la mange entièrement sans en laisser la moindre miette.

Il le sait, il l'a toujours su. Depuis le jour où il a pris la mer tout seul dans sa barque, il l'a senti au plus profond de son être.

Le monde est une grosse pomme. La pomme est véreuse. Le ver est partout. Et lui, Monkey D. Dragon, l'homme qui, d'une simple graine a récolté les fruits d'une rébellion unanime, arrivera à l'anéantir.

Mais pas tout de suite.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Très franchement, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir Dragon à l'action. Parce que le jour où il va bouger, ça risque de remuer sévère ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette vision des choses. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe... Oui, pour une fois je m'en inquiète.  
>Le monde est une grosse pomme et la pomme est véreuse. Peut importe où on se trouve, c'est toujours la même chose.<br>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
